Kingdom
by M. Redfox
Summary: Prince Gray makes an unfortunate bet with his brother Jellal after he ascends to the throne. Now, Prince Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray have to find their perfect match if their brother is to find his queen. Inspired by the remake of Disney's Cinderella
1. King Jellal Ascends!

"Allow me to introduce, King Jellal Fernandes of Magnolia!" The crowd cheered as a young man with dark blue hair and a red tattoo on his right eye walked to the edge of the balcony to greet his new subjects.

"Thank you, and to the people of Magnolia, I solemnly swear I will do everything in my ability to defend and help our fair kingdom. And I will do so with the help of my three brothers: Natsu, Gray and Gajeel." The crowd roared and the newly coronated King left to celebrate with his brothers.

-At the dinner table-

"Congratulations Jelly!" Natsu shouted cheerfully.

"Brother, thank you and how many times have I told you NOT to call me that?" Natsu shrugged then laughed it off.

"God you're an idiot! And congrats brother." Gray ignored the glares from his younger brother Natsu while he strips to his boxers (again).

"Yeah, congrats Ink Face." Gajeel grunted while chewing on a fork. Jellal sighed, his brothers never will grow up.

"Say that to my face Stripper!" Natsu shouted from across the dinner table.

"What did you just call me?" Gray stood up and then Natsu stood up as well.

"Brothers-" Jellal was about to scold them when Gajeel piped up as well.

"Will you two idiots shut the hell up?" Gajeel was standing up as well.

"I hope you three aren't fighting!" Shouted a voice from the kitchen.

"Sorry Ms. Scarlet!" They all said at the same time. The three sat down and shivered in their seats.

"Why are you three so afraid of Erza?" Jellal asked out of curiosity.

"You've never seen her pissed at you." Natsu replied in a shaky voice.

"Language Mr. Dragneel!" Erza hit him over the head after serving all the food. Erza turned to Gray who was currently eating in his birthday suit.

"Sorry m'am!" Gray shouted nervously while putting his pants back on.

"Thank you Erza, you are dismissed for now." Erza bowed then left the room.

"Oh... So we're on a first name basis now, huh Ink Face?" Gajeel said teasingly while wiggling his eyebrows.

"We've been friends for a long time brother, nothing more, nothing less." Natsu and Gray giggled at his statement. "Can we please change the subject?" Jellal asked through gritted teeth.

"Don't you have to get married now?" Natsu asked out of the blue. Jellal choked on his food.

"What?!"

"Well, dad married mom after he became king, so... Now it's your turn!" Natsu gave him a cheeky grin.

"I don't really want to get married..." Jellal replied nervously.

"Are ya sure Ink Face? There isn't even a certain red-haired- Oof!" Gajeel was interrupted by a swift kick in the shin.

"Shut the hell up Metalface!" Natsu yelled across the table.

"I do what I want Salamander!" Gajeel and Natsu got up from the table and started fighting again.

"So no-go on the Queen part eh?" Gray asked while watching Natsu and Gajeel fight. Jellal nodded. "What if we made an agreement?"

The King raised an eyebrow. "I'm intrigued, now tell me brother... what does this deal entail?"

"You find a girl, then we all have to too." Gray shrugs then turns back to his food. Jellal pauses to think about the deal.

"I hope you know I wasn't serious-"

"I agree to your terms brother." Jellal interrupted his brother.

"Shit! I was kidding you bastard!" Jellal laughed at his brothers panicked expression.

"It was your deal Gray! Natsu, Gajeel get back here so I can tell you something!"

"What do you need to tell us?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Well, thanks to your brother Gray... You all have to find a fiancée now!" The two stared blankly and then proceeded to brutally-almost-murder Gray.

"Dammit Stripper I don't wanna get married!"

"Me neither, seriously what the hell Fullbuster?!"

"IT WAS A JOKE I DIDN'T THINK HE WOULD TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!"

Jellal smiled as he watched his brothers... bond. "Ms. Scarlet? Are you still here?"

"Yes my Lord." She said while approaching the king.

"Organize something so me and my brothers can choose a partner. Be sure to include all of the kingdom, not just the nobles."

"As you wish, I will begin preparations at once."

"Oh, and be sure to make it spectacular, we wouldn't want any of us forgetting about all of this." Ms. Scarlet's lips curled into a small smile.

"Of course, My Lord."


	2. Searching for a Princess

-In Town-

Levy McGarden and her best friend Lucy Heartfilia walked through the bustling town of Magnolia. Levy was the owner a very successful book shop and Lucy was a high class lady that often helped out around town. They were on the search for something to do when they ran into their friend Erza.

"Erza! Long time, no see!" Lucy cheerfully shouted at the scarlet-haired woman.

"Ah yes, it's good to see you two!" Erza replied back with a smile.

"Would you like to hang out with us right now?" Levy asked the woman.

"I'd love to, but at the moment I have to help the King plan something big."

"Oooooh the King! I hear he's handsome and really nice, is he really?" Lucy asked in excitement.

Erza blushed and replied. "I think he is... I MEAN! Of course he is very kind and handsome as well."

"Uh oh! Erzy-Werzy has a crushhh!" Lucy and Levy tease the scarlet haired butler.

"Sh-shut it!" Erza commands nervously.

"That aside, what are you setting up for the king?" Levy asks changing the subject suddenly.

"Well... You two had better not tell anyone but, the King and his brothers, the princes are having me plan an event for their courtships. The event is meant to help the boys find someone to be their princess. He decided to make it open to all people, even commoners." Erza explained.

Levy and Lucy's eyes widened in surprise. "An event for that many people?! Are you sure you could do this all by yourself?" Lucy asked with concern.

Erza scoffed. "Please, I'm the butler and the housekeeper for the palace. Trust me, I've handled much worse!"

"Like what...?" Levy asked cautiously.

"Well, one day the boys' tutor was absent so I had to teach the material that day. You've never known hell until you've had to teach all four of them at the same time." Erza lets out an exasperated sigh remembering when she had to teach all four of them.

"They sound fun..." Lucy laughs nervously. "Anyways, good luck Erza! We'll probably see you at the event hopefully!"

-At the Palace-

"What the fuck Gray?!" Natsu shouted as Gray took his clothes off yet again!

"Language! Seriously Natsu, how many times have I had to remind you about the proper etiquette for communication?" Erza angrily hits Natsu over the head multiple times.

"Hey! I'm sorry! Wait... If we're sort of like your bosses and your the employee, then why is it okay for you to hit us?" Natsu asks curiously.

"It was part of the job description brother." Jellal states like its the most obvious thing in the world.

"What job description?" Jellal hands Natsu the file.

"'Babysitter and King's assistant needed'... HEY I'M NOT A BABY!" Natsu starts ranting about how mature he is.

"Says you! You're the youngest asshole!" Gray retorted.

"That doesn't make me a baby, Gray!"

"Yes it does!"

Gajeel slammed his fist on the table, he like everyone else was tired of the younger siblings constant bickering. "Shuddup! You both are babies, maybe you two need some tits to suck on!" Natsu and Gray paled after Gajeel spoke up. "What the hell are you two looking a-"

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH VULGAR TALK, GAJEEL!" Erza was currently beating the shit out of the long haired asshole prince. "AND ALL THREE OF YOU ARE BABIES, SO IT WOULD BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED IF YOU COULD TRY TO ACT LIKE ADULTS OCCASIONALLY!"

Jellal rolls his eyes for the millionth time today. "Do you have all the files on hand Ms. Scarlet?"

"What files are they Jellal?" Natsu asks curiously.

"They're all the eligible princesses in Fiore, because apparently I have to marry a princess." Jellal huffed in annoyance.

"Who the hell told you that?" Gajeel asked while bandaging his head.

"Erza did."

"I didn't say you had to my Lord…" Erza said slightly annoyed.

"Well you implied it Erza! Maybe you should consider the possibility that I want to break that damned tradition and marry a commoner for fuck sakes." Jellal snapped. Erza raised an eyebrow.

"I apologize, I was just trying to recommend what's best for you." Erza then simply walked away.

"Damn… What was that for?" Gray asked surprised.

"I don't know, now be quiet so I can go through all these files." The boys when silent.

-Later-

"The only princess who has some potential is Princess Ultear and I'm pretty sure she might be my cousin…" Jellal huffed and threw the files in the drawer at his desk. "Why must I do this? I'm sure I am capable of ruling alone..." Erza walks in and shakes her head.

"All good kings have had their Queen alongside them. While you still don't understand, you and your brothers, especially your brothers often times need a woman's intuition because all 4 of you are stupid sometimes. But, the presence of a Queen would benefit the King and by extent, the people of Magnolia." Erza explains.

"You talk as if you could fill the position of Queen, Erza." Jellal smiles.

"YOU'D ENJOY THAT WOULD YOU JELL-Oof!" Natsu was interrupted by a swift kick in the sweet spot.

"Maybe I could, my Lord… I have been helping this household for the longest time!" Erza said jokingly while walking out to get some tea.

Jellal's smile fades and then he quietly whispers. "Maybe, just maybe you could Ms. Scarlet..."

"Ooooooooooooo! Jellal and Erza sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Jellal grumbled while his brothers taunted him about his 'appreciation' for the household butler.


	3. Meeting You

**There's probably a few grammar/spelling errors and stuff but that's okay right…? Yeah… #whatever**

 **Enjoy the third chapter of KINGDOM!**

-In the Palace-

The four boys were in the study, Gray and Natsu were napping on the couches, Gajeel was reading a book, and Jellal was sitting at his desk procrastinating about kingly stuff. Their naps and procrastination were interrupted by the household butler.

Erza stood in front of the boys with a small smile on her face. "Boys, I'd like to introduce a new employee we have here. Juvia, get over here!" Erza beckoned for someone to come from around the corner.

From the corner came a blue haired woman dressed in a blue dress that reached to the floor with cap-sleeve shoulders and a sweetheart neckline. "This is Ms. Juvia Lockser, she will be helping me around the house a little. She doesn't speak English fluently, but she will try her best!"

"Hola, mi nombre es Juvia…"* Juvia paused for a moment. "Juvia apologizes, Juvia do not speak English very good." Gray who had been watching from afar turned around.

"Mi nombre es Gray, estos otros son Gajeel , Natsu y Jellal"** Gray spoke in fluent Spanish, shocking most of the room. "Por cierto , eres muy lindo"*** He said with a smirk, Juvia blushed a bright red.

 **A/N: Juvia speaks Spanish (because 'Juvia' is derived from the Spanish word 'lluvia' which means Rain). Gray speaks Spanish because he can hahah! (GO GRUVIAAA!)**

 **Translations:**

 ***Hello, my name is Juvia…**

 ****My name is Gray, these others are Gajeel, Natsu and Jellal**

 *****By the way, you are very cute**

"The hell are you saying Fullbuster?!" Gajeel exclaimed angrily, trying to comprehend what Gray said.

"Maybe you should learn Spanish, dipshit."

"Enough! Juvia is he threatening you?" Erza asked with legitimate concern, while holding Gray in a headlock..

"Nonono Juvia is fine… Um, your clothes Gray-sama…?" Gray looked down to fine him down to his underwear, again.

"Jesus Christ Gray, you can't just strip in front of a girl!" Natsu got up from his seat to butt head with the shirtless boy.

"Unless she asks for it, gihihihi!" Gajeel adds from the back of the room. Gray and Juvia blushed slightly.

"Don't worry Ms. Lockser, these kind of things happen all the time…" Jellal added while watching his younger siblings embarrass the kingdom.

~Later~

"I'm goin' into town, anyone wanna come with?" Gajeel announced while putting his usual iron studded shirt.

"I'll go too." Natsu said while putting his sandals on and grabbing his blue cat, Happy.

"Why can't you just wear regular shoes? Are you a fucking dumbass?"

"I choose not to wear regular shoe, asshole."

"Well you know what, I think-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE!" Gray shouted from the couch he was sleeping on.

Natsu and Gajeel finally got to the town after almost half an hour pointless fighting. They both went their separate ways, Gajeel to the blacksmith shop and Natsu to find food.

Natsu sped his way through the market trying to find meat for him and Happy, in the process he knocked someone over.

"Ow!" Natsu turned around and saw a blonde woman dressed in an expensive light pink dress. He helped her get back up.

"Thanks, and next time please watch where you are going. I really have no time for annoying assholes." The woman said rudely.

"Oh, sorry… Next time I'll be sure to avoid the spoiled bitches when I'm going around town." Natsu retorted back, causing the woman to tsk in annoyance.

"Don't you know? I'm Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the richest man in Fiore. Who are you to talk to me like that?" Natsu laughed.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy's eyes widen.

"As in… One of the princes of Magnolia…?" Natsu nodded while grinning. "O-oh my god! I'm so sorry for being so rude to you! I'm just having-"

"A bad day?" Natsu interrupted her. "It's fine, we all have them. I'm not feeling so hot myself as of lately."

"What for?"

"Um, you know Gray Fullbuster?" Lucy nodded. "Well, him being the dumbass he always is accidently got us forced into a deal with our other brother Jellal that we all have to find a fiancee. So far, I haven't had much luck."

"Aw, don't worry there has to be someone! Anyways, let me buy you some lunch as an apology." Natsu lit up in excitement, so did Happy.

"Really? Thanks! Me and Happy are starving!"

"No problem! Also… Can I ask you something kind of personal?"

"Umm… Sure, what?"

"Have you always had pink hair?" Lucy asked barely being able to contain her giggles.

"IT'S SALMON!" Natsu exclaimed in anger with Lucy giggling next to him.

-At the Blacksmith Shop-

Gajeel occasionally volunteers at Metalicana's blacksmith shop under the identity of "Kurogane" to conceal his royalty. He had developed a passion for metals, especially iron, from an early age. He has been volunteering secretly for the past 5 years.

"Gajeel! Put some more heat on that metal, dammit!" A rusty voice called from the back of the shop.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it old man!" Gajeel shouted while wiping the sweat off his forehead. After the sword was complete and drying, he walked out to the front for a break. "Damn bastard works me like a slave."

"Salve est nomen meum Levy… Est nice quod tibi in occursum..."* A blue haired girl muttered while walking with her nose in a dusty old book. **(A/N: *This is latin: Hello my name is Levy… It is nice to meet you…)** She didn't even seem taller than 5'7" and was wearing a simple ¾ sleeve orange dress. With her book in hand, she of course caused some mayhem.

"WATCH OUT!"

"LOOK OUT LADY!"

"Bitch! You had better watch out the next time you walk around reading a fucking book!"

Many more shouts similar to this were heard as the petite blue haired girl crossed the street to the side the blacksmith shop was on.

"Salve est nomen meum Levy, est nice quod tibi in occursum! Ugh. this is so difficult!" She said. Gajeel noticed she was also struggling with a larger backpack that appeared to be stuffed with books.

"Gihi… Having some trouble Shrimp?" Gajeel asked while leaning out the window.

The girl blushed slightly. "A little… And my name is Levy!"

"Whatever, you say Princess. By the way, my name's Gajeel, Gajeel Redfox." Gajeel teased the girl as he climbed out the window to help her. "What the hell type of language were you speaking just now? And why do you have so many books?"

"Ahaha… I was speaking Latin, and I have so many books because I own a bookstore. But the ones I have now are just for light reading."

"Light?! These are heavy as hell!" Levy sighed and the two walked to her bookstore in silence.

"Here ya go, a million tons worth of books for one tiny Shrimp." Gajeel mocked her for her height yet again. Levy gave the raven haired man her best death glare, only for her to earn another laugh from him.

"That's not funny Gajeel! I can't help my height!" Levy furiously punched Gajeel with all her might.

"Ooooow! It hurts sooo bad!" Gajeel smirked at the fuming bluenette. "Lemme ask you something Levy…"

"Fine, what?"

"Do you learn different languages to hide the fact that you're so short?" Gajeel erupted into laughter. Levy huffed for the millionth time.

"Why are you so mean?"

"Because I have three stupid brothers."

"Oh really? What's so bad about them?"

"Well… two are exact opposites of each other and one is so proud of himself because he's king of Magnolia." Levy looked at Gajeel in disbelief.

Levy set a book down and spoke slowly, "Okay… so are you trying to tell me that your brother is King of Magnolia as in, Jellal Fernandes…? And you by some chance are a prince?"

"Yeah, why is that so unbelievable?"

"You two don't even have the same last names!"

"We're adopted! And so what if we don't have the same last names, maybe I wanted to keep the memory of my real parents alive." Levy went silent.

"... So am I supposed to bow down to you or something?"

"I guess if you wanna… I enjoy seeing a nice ass occasionally." Gajeel smirked as he watched Levy try to process what she just heard. "Shrimp?"

"GAJEEL YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!" Levy raged at him while continuously punching the prince. During his beating, she didn't hear the shop door open.

"Oh… Am I interrupting something, Levy-chan…?" Levy blushed at the sight of her best friend Lucy Heartfilia with her hand held by a pink haired man.

"H-h-hi Lu-chan, um who's tha-"

"SALAMANDER?/GAJEEL?" The two boys shouted at the same time. Gajeel noticed the hand holding and laughed.

"Damn Natsu, I wouldn't have guessed you got a girlfriend so soon!" Natsu and Lucy blushed and immediately separated.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" The pair exclaimed with red faces.

 **Thanks for all the reviews and follows, you guys are so awesome it makes me wanna cry!**

 **I won't but it's the thought that counts! Hope you enjoy this pretty long chapter!**

 **Feedback is appreciated but not required!**

 **Much love…**

 **~M. Redfox**

 **PS: I AM VERY SORRY IF YOU SPEAK SPANISH AND I TOTALLY BUTCHERED THE LANGUAGE! T.T**


	4. Preparations and Our Shared Past

**Chapter 4 will be relatively short btw with a pretty long Author's note... The next part will be most of the celebration so that one is most likely gonna be pretty long mwahahha!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"It was a joke, calm down!" Gajeel doubled over in laughter.

"ANyways!" Levy slapped the laughing man. " Lu-chan, why are you with him?"

"O-oh well we met in town and I kind of insulted him a little… And then as an apology I took him out to lunch." Lucy was nervously twiddling with her thumbs while Natsu scratched the back of his neck. Her nervous behavior suddenly changed to one of a devious best friend. "Well, why are you with Gajeel in your shop?"

"I was helpin' her Bunny Girl." Gajeel bluntly stated while a blushing Levy hid her fiery face in her hands.

"The hell?! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN HELPFUL IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!" Natsu glared daggers at his brother.

"REally?" Gajeel raised a metal eyebrow. "Name one time I wasn't helpful!"

"Ahahaha!" Natsu frowned. "One time when we were 7 I fell off the roof and was bleeding on the ground and you didn't get help so I was bleeding all over the fucking ground while you laughed your ass off at me!"

"That was years ago you basta-"

"And another time, me and Gray had schoolwork we didn't finish and you wouldn't help us! The teacher kept hitting and hitting us and it was all your fault!" Natsu appeared to be releasing all the anger from his childhood, anger that most of the room couldn't understand why he still held a grudge about…

His brother rolled his eyes in exhaustion. "I said name one asshole, and we were 7! I didn't care if you bled or got in trouble with the teacher, I had my own issues to deal with."

"Really? Like what."

"Finding my real dad, dipshit. It'd be nice if you regard me as something other than an asshole once in a while. And frankly, I would've told you more about why I am how I am if you had maybe stopped being such an idiot 24/7."

"..." Silence filled the room. Natsu looked away from his brother.

"Sorry…"

"Listen, I had nothing against Dad, but I wanted to find my real dad so I could beat the shit out of him for abandoning me and then try to sort of repair my relationship with him. No idea what happened to my mother, but I don't really care." Gajeel's eyes became empty in the instant he said he didn't care. "I've spent the past 14 years with a part of me missing and it's been hell, so that's why I'm such an ass at home in case you were wondering." Gajeel's attention averted to the floor.

Natsu sat next to his brother. "Hey… I understand what you've gone thru! My mom died a long time ago and my dad… Well, he might be dead but the least I know is he's probably never coming back. I came to the castle last, and I had only been 6 when he left, but I have so many good memories with Igneel. I also feel conflicted about whether or not I'd want beat him up or hug him for old time's sake." Gajeel looked at Natsu with sympathetic eyes.

"At least we have something we can get along about." Natsu smiled back.

"Yeah… I guess we do!"

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO SWEET! I'M LITERALLY CRYING RIVERS HERE!" Lucy suddenly spoke up while rubbing many tears from her eyes.

"And we thought you two were going to kill each other but instead you had such a heartfelt moment. Oh my god… I can't even!" Levy blew into a tissue and cried with Lucy some more.

"WAIT YOU TWO ARE STILL HERE?" The brothers both shouted at the same time.

Levy looked at them in annoyance. "I own the place! Of course I'm still here!"

"Damn… She's grumpy after 6…."

"Gihi, the Shrimp's a tough one."

"It's Levy…."

"Oh well Shrimp, nice meetin' ya but we have to get back to the palace. Bye!" Gajeel walked out the door.

"Damn you Gajeel…" Levy mumbled under her breath.

"See ya Luce! It was fun hanging out with you! Happy had a good time!" Natsu grinned at the blonde while walking out the door. He paused before he left. "Wait, will we be seeing you guys at the palace in like a week?" Levy and Lucy looked at each other all knowingly.

"What event?" Lucy decided not to reveal to them that their friend Erza had already told them.

"Well… Our butler is having us meet suitors and shit at this dance-cotillion-ball thingy next week, I was wondering if you two are gonna go… It's open to everyone as long as you're dressed nice I guess…" Natsu added a little confused.

 _Maybe I'll give my sex appeal a try…_ Lucy bent over slightly to show off her part of her voluminous breasts, ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I don't know… Maybe we'll see you there if you want us to…?" Lucy opened her eyes in a slow, flirtatious way.

Natsu looked confused. "Um… I guess if you want to but it's your choice I think… But whatever, see you Luigi!" Natsu ran after his brother.

"H-he didn't even blink!" Lucy fumed.

"I don't think playing hard to get works on the dense ones Lu-chan…" Levy laughed at her friend as she continued to fume over her failed flirting.

-At Week Later, In the Palace-

"Have you boys taken a shower yet?"

"Have you planned out your outfits?"

"Did you clean your hair?"

"Have you done anything?

"Has the chef started the food yet?"

"Does this dress make me look fat?"

"Are you even paying attention?!"

"Did you shave?"

"Are you doing anything?"

The answer from the boys were mostly yes (except the dress one) to Erza's million questions in preparation to the ball. Being the bossy woman she always is, Erza had been micromanaging everything since 5 am when she woke everyone up. Not even a fucking flower could go without being adjusted by Ms. Bitch Erza today.

"For the millionth time Erza, YES! Calm down! I'm already working my ass off following your damn orders." Natsu said while cleaning the floor of the Grand Hall.

"If today wasn't a special day, I would have come down and ripped you to shreds Natsu for giving me such attitude." Erza shouted from the kitchen.

"Natsu, give her a break… She's just stressed out about all this." Jellal said while polishing the railing of the staircase that descends to the Grand Hall where Natsu is currently cleaning.

"She could at least not be a bitch about it…"

"I HEARD THAT NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Erza was suddenly right behind the boy. She then examined his work on the Grand Hall. "Hm… Do it again!"

"FUCK YOU ERZA!" Erza restrained from killing him, again…

Jellal chuckled nervously. "Well then…"

-Outside-

"The sun just has to be shining today…" Gajeel growled while wiping sweat off his brow. Gajeel was assigned to clean the path and most of the outside as punishment for back talking.

"I don't feel anything…" Gray was currently weeding the garden and replanting flowers with Juvia. Gray was assigned maintaining the front lawn.

"Juvia don't either, Gray-sama!" Juvia was clearly enjoying working with Gray.

"Doesn't, Juvia, not don't in this case." Gray taught the blue haired woman.

"Juvia's got it Gray-sama!"

"GET A FUCKING ROOM!" Gajeel shouted from the front steps.

 **Just so you all know: Jellal is the oldest (19) and is the only birth child of the previous King and Queen, even if he was younger than his brothers, he would still have been King. Gajeel is the next oldest (18) and his dad has yet to be revealed. Gray is the second youngest and is 17, his parents (Silver and Mika for those of you who have caught up with the chapters of FT) have a fate yet to be determined by me. Natsu is the youngest, 17 but still younger than Gray. I have to figure out what happened to Igneel later lol.**

 **Ms. Erza is 19, just like in Fairy Tail (before the timeskip of course). Juvia has recently turned 17 and is an orphan, and is Spanish btw. Lucy and Levy are both 16 (Lucy is the older one) and both still have their parents, Lucy still lives with hers while Levy went off on her own with her parents providing financial support and stuff. Lucy is close-ish with her dad and really close with her mom, Levy still has a relatively good relationship with her parents. What happened in Erza's past was like in FT, her parents were killed and stuff a long time ago and as a result she had to grow up really fast and blah blah blah. For Juvia, her parents are dead, I don't want to make it more of a big deal than it is hahaha. :-/**

 **I'm writing this shit here because I don't feel like incorporating all of this with the story, it would bug me having to go on about the backstories of EVERYONE!**

 **Sooo, if you would like you can comment a character you want to show up at the dance. I have quite a few in mind that will but if you want I can try to squeeze in a minor part for them.**

 **Don't get butthurt if I don't put them in! Or I will be sad/mad.**

 **Anyways, love you and here's a short chapter hahaha. Reviews are awesome and appreciated!**

 **Much love,**

 **~M Redfox**

 **P.S. I will start responding to reviews in the next chapter. ;)**


End file.
